Jan and Twinkie
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Just some drabbles of Jan and her precious cute golden retriever pup named Twinkie! It's another spinoff to Valentines.
1. Chapter 1

**Positive reviews please! And I couldn't help but think Twinkie is the cutest. It's another spin off to the Valentine's day special.  
**  
After coming home from the park, Jan took her puppy and companion Twinkie home.

As soon as they walked into the kitchen, Jan asked, "You want a snack sweetie?"

Twinkie's ears picked up when she heard the word "snack". She starts running around barking excitedly and Jan giggles.

She went to the treat jar and took a treat and gave it to Twinkie. "Here you go!"

Twinkie took it and ate it and Jan pulled out a twinkie for her to eat. Just then the phone rang.

"Oh. Wonder who that could be?" She put her twinkie down on the counter as she went for the phone.

Twinkie whimpered looking up at the counter directly at the twinkie. She looks around for an idea and then ran to the stool and pushed it to the counter. She jumps up and put her paws on the top of the counter. She used her mouth and grab the twinkie and then came down and ate it. She suddenly heard her owner about to hang up the phone. Twinkie went to the stool and pushed it back to where it was and then went to the water bowl to have some water.

Jan walked back in and was about to eat her twinkie but noticed it's not there.

She smiled and looks at Twinkie. "Twinkie," she asks, "Did you eat my twinkie?"

Twinkie replied with a burp.

Jan giggles and then says, "Next time, ask me if you want one. Ok?"

Twinkie barks and then went to Jan so she can hug her.

Twinkie loves her owner very much since the day they met. It has been a week since Jan has been taking care of her and Twinkie immediately loves her. Jan loves Twinkie also. And they both go together like peanut butter and jelly.

 **Do you want more? I feel good writing about Jan and her precious pup!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is what happens to me and Jan bear! Still positive reviews!**

Jan walked into her house, went to the living room and slumped on the couch tiredly. She had a rough day and didn't sleep very good last night. So she decided to take a nap after she came home.

She took off her jacket and then laid down on the couch about to close her eyes, but then she heard barking coming from Twinkie.

She yawned and says, "Twinkie… I can't play right now. I wanna rest a little while."

Twinkie barked again and Jan sighed and asked, "Hungry? Need to go outside?"

Twinkie whimpered and runs around.

"I wish I can understand you sweetie." Jan says softly.

Twinkie barks again and then went out of the room.

Jan looks confused and then lays down again. A minute later, she heard a muffled bark and noticed Twinkie was sitting in front of the couch with a teddy bear in her mouth.

She yawned again, "Twinkie. I told you I don't want to play."

Twinkie squeaked the teddy bear and then set it next to Jan before jumping on the couch laying down with her head on the bear and yawned.

Jan pets her head smiling as Twinkie started to fall asleep before dozing off herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Jan woke up really late and then got ready as fast as she could catch the bus to school. She told her mom to feed Twinkie.

Twinkie woke up and yawned hoping for Jan to make her breakfast, but her owner isn't here. She barked feeling sad but then noticed something on the floor by the door. A piece of paper. She sniffs the paper and realized it's Jan's homework that's supposed to be due today.

Twinkie barked excitedly and worried that her owner will get in trouble. So she took the paper and went out the doggie door and through the hole under the gate. She ran down the sidewalk holding a piece of paper trying not to slobber.

She follows Jan's scent all the way to school. Twinkie knows that dogs aren't allowed at school. She whimpered that she was that close. But then noticed a custodian walking out of the back door. She ran inside before he went back in. He didn't see Twinkie walking in.

As soon as the bell rang, Twinkie went in action. She follows the familiar scent trying to find her owner but ended up at the cafeteria because Jan always goes there. Knowing she's not there, she looks once more. She sniffs and sniffs and sniffs until she found where her owner is. And she can hear her owner too.

Meanwhile, Jan was in class and when the teacher says to hand in your paper, Jan's mind flipped. She had forgotten the paper.

When he called her name, Jan stood up and went to the front nervously.

He asked, "Janice? Where is your paper?"

Jan was hesitating nervously until she noticed something came under the door.

Jan looked at it for a second and came and picked it up.

She noticed that it's her homework. She thought, "how did that get here?"

 **What do you think? No negative reviews please!**

She suddenly looked at the corner of the paper which looked like slobber. She had realized who brought it here. She smiled that her best friend would do such a thing.

Twinkie whimpered proud that her work is done. Then she left the school and ran home where breakfast is waiting for her.


End file.
